Greetings From Yellowstone
by devonshire64
Summary: Precious memories are made when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, first things first-- this was supposed to be a one shot but became very, very long. so it's a two shot. though both chapters will still be quite lengthy. also, this was supposed to be published before the final chapter of 'Out of Sight' but i decided to do that first. However, this definitely needs to be posted before i can move on with 'on the turning away'. these three stories were supposed to happen in a specific order and while i could play a bit with out of sigh, i cant with turning. so, once these two chapters are posted i will finish with the final three chapters of 'on the turning away'. _

_this is one of the promised one shots from turning and the events have been previously mentioned in that story. enjoy :)_

**D: this is all just for fun**

**GREETINGS FROM YELLOWSTONE**

John Winchester sat at the worn kitchen table. They'd returned from the hunt about a week before hand, John having left Sam and Dean at Tom Harrison's house while he and Bobby took care of the poltergeist. It was a welcome reprieve, knowing his boys were safe and sound with friends instead of holed up in some forgotten motel room. Contrary to popular belief, John really did love his kids. He'd fought with everyone about his parenting style: Bobby, Tom, Jim, Missouri, they all seemed to have a very different opinion of how children should be raised. But John Winchester didn't have the luxury of a home, didn't have a false idea of safety. He learned the night his wife died that life was never safe. The only way to win, the only way to stay alive, was to never be pinned down— and to take out as many evil son's of bitches as possible.

Yes it might have been a sacrifice, but the ends always outweighed the means. His boys were not only off the radar, but learned to take care of themselves, learned the only people they could rely on were each other. Evil was everywhere, in every corner, behind every closed door— and Sam and Dean needed to understand that. Complacency was death.

The weathered hunter wrapped his hands around the coffee mug, relishing the warmth. He enjoyed the silence of the early morning hours, enjoyed the break it offered. Dawn was when things rested, when evil gave way, but the real world had yet to awake. It was a time of peace for John. But, what made it all the more special, was that it was Mary's favorite time of day. Sometimes he swore he could still hear her voice, her soft humming waking him in the earlier morning hours. He loved it and hated it at the same time. He needed his wife by him, a deep ache still gripping his heart whenever he thought about her. But, as much as he loved the memory of her, it hurt him even more.

John pushed the memory away, focusing instead on the silence all around him. The house was peaceful, the creaking of old boards and knocking of the heat the only sounds in the heavy morning. Soon the kids would be awake, and all semblance of silence would be gone. John smiled at the thought— he and Mary had always wanted a big family. That dream had been stolen from him when Sam and Dean were still little, but having Evelyn and Kerri in their lives— it was like that dream was finally realized. And, for not the first time John wondered if Mary was up in heaven with Tom's late wife Elizabeth, watching their children grow up together— and laughing at their husbands as they stumbled their way through parenthood.

Liz Harrison had been killed by the same thing that killed Mary, the other young mother pinned to the ceiling of her baby's nursery as fire consumed the room. It was a miracle Sam and Evelyn hadn't also been lost in the fires. A miracle made all the more real whenever John saw the scar which covered nearly all of Evelyn's back. He was lucky he'd gotten to Sam before the little boy was hurt.

A loud thud sounded from overhead, letting John know the kids were waking up, or waking each other up. Tom had gone into town to prepare for their little 'surprise'. John wasn't sure how good the idea actually was, especially after Bobby took considerable pleasure in detailing the trouble each child would probably get into. After all, the older kids' 'prank war' had been only a few weeks beforehand, and while the dye Kerri used on Dean had thankfully not been as permanent as she'd threatened, John knew the redhead still had retaliation in mind.

Another thud sounded from overhead, this one considerably louder than the last. John sighed, pushing away from the table, the early morning silence all but forgotten. He should probably check on them before one of the kids came tumbling down the stairs. He _knew_ Mary was having a good laugh at his expense.

"What're you guys doing up here?" John asked, making his way up the back stairs to the landing where Kerri and Evelyn's rooms were. The house was more of a maze, something John liked. It was impossible for anything supernatural to get within its walls, but on the rare chance something did, it would have a hell of a time trying to navigate the structure.

"Nothing." Evelyn's voice echoed down the hall, guilt dripping from the nine year old's voice.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." John called back, now standing outside Evelyn's room.

"I promise it's nothing." Evelyn called again. And John was immediately on guard, why was Evelyn the only one answering? Another loud bang had John rushing into the room.

Evelyn was kneeling beside the door to the bathroom which adjoined she and Kerri's rooms, Sam kneeling beside her with a screwdriver. "This really doesn't look like nothing."

Sam and Evelyn spun around, the two nine year olds surprised they'd been caught in whatever it was they were doing. John couldn't help but laugh, Sam's hands frozen by the doorknob, Evelyn hiding a flashlight behind her back. "Where're Kerri and Dean?" John asked, noticing the thirteen year olds weren't in the room.

"In there." Sam began, pointing at the door.

"And you need a screwdriver because?"

"The door's stuck."

"How'd it get stuck?"

"I dunno." Sam answered quickly.

"Sam?"

"It wasn't me."

"Are they stuck in the bathroom or the bedroom?"

"Bedroom." Evelyn answered back, earning a 'shush' from Sam. "What, he's gonna figure it out." Evelyn whispered back.

"So why don't they use the bedroom door?" John asked patiently. He really hoped the prank wars hadn't started up again.

"I dunno." Sam answered.

_"Cause that one's stuck, too."_ Dean's muffled voice came from the area of the bathroom door. Good, John thought, at least they were conscious. Now on to the more pressing matter, like why where Dean and Kerri both currently trapped in Kerri's bedroom. And what were the teens doing in there together to start with? No, John thought, he definitely wasn't going to let his mind go there.

"Dean, report?" John began, taking the screwdriver and flashlight from the kids and examining the door.

_"Kerri and I were watching a movie and fell asleep. We woke up this morning and couldn't get out."_

Movie, good. "What did I say about pranks?"

_"Hey, all I was doing was sleeping."_

"Sam? Evelyn?"

"It was Sam's idea." Evelyn began quickly, earning a punch in the arm from Sam. "Don't hit me." Evelyn punched back, harder than Sam had hit her.

"Then don't hit me either." Sam hit again.

John stepped in mere moments before a full blown boxing match broke out, the two nine year olds now pushing each other. "Knock it off." John ordered, pulling the pair apart. "Now, what happened?"

"_We,_" Sam began, eyeing Evelyn, "found a gun full of silly putty and put it in the locks and stuff on the doors. I didn't think it would be that sticky."

"A gun full of silly putty?"

"Yeah, in the basement."

Oh god, John thought, turning his attention back to the door. "What have I told you about going through the supplies in the basement?"

"Not to touch the hunting stuff. But this was silly putty."

"Just, don't touch anything down there." John snapped, trying to figure out his next move. Sam and Evelyn had creatively enough sealed the doors with caulk. Oh yes, weren't kids wonderful.

"John?" Tom's voice added to the confusion, the other hunter calling up the back stairs.

"In the girls' rooms." John called back, trying to wedge the screwdriver in the seams of the door. Sam and Evelyn hadn't been messing around, there was caulk everywhere.

"What's up?" Tom asked a moment later, coming into Evelyn's room. "What's wrong?"

"Sam did it." Evelyn answered quickly.

"We did it." Sam shot back. John wondered if the kid even knew he'd just openly admitted to it.

"Did what?" Tom asked, eyeing the kids and John wearily. "And were are Kerri and Dean?"

_"Over here."_ Dean called through the door.

"Evelyn and Sam thought it would be fun to seal the doors with 'silly putty'." John sighed, holding up the caulking gun.

"You're joking, right? How long ago did they seal it?"

"Last night." Sam mumbled, looking down at his feet. "We were all watching a movie and they fell asleep. That's when we did it."

"Damn it. So it had time to set?"

"Looks like it." John mumbled, giving up the screwdriver in favor of a knife.

"What did we say about pranks?"

_"Like I said, I was sleeping."_ Dean ground out through the door. _"At least we got the bathroom. That would really suck."_

A sudden thought occurred to John— Kerri was being awfully quiet. "Dean, where's Kerri?"

"_In here, where else would she be?"_

"Can I talk to her?"

_"Uh, she's a little busy. She's working on the other door."_

John nodded to Tom, the other hunter going to check the front door to the room. He came back a moment later, shaking his head. "Dean, we know she's not there. Dean?" They were up to something, and at that moment, John wished he was on the other side of the door. Whatever they were planning wound definitely be a bad idea.

"Think we can just kick it down?" John asked, turning to Tom.

"I'd rather not have a demolition derby in here."

The sound of a crashing window ended the conversation. Both John and Tom ran to the first floor reading room, guns drawn. It was one of the many rooms which were seldom used, the house far bigger than anything the small families needed. The hunters made their way down the back steps, turning and racing through the parlor and formal dinning room before making it to the reading room. They showed up just in time to see the tail end of what looked like a sheet rope being pulled back up, Kerri's sneakers momentarily visible.

John dropped his gun, following Tom back upstairs, "Those two are gonna be the death of me."

"Maybe they'll grow out of it."

"They're thirteen, they're just growing into it. Dean!" John yelled through the door, another thud and some muffled cursing greeting him.

_"Uh, yeah? What's up, Dad?"_

"What's up? Is Kerri back in the window or still dangling from the side of the house?"

_"She's back in the window."_

"Kerri?"

_"I'm ok. How're you, John?"_

John just closed his eyes, praying for patience. He wasn't sure Tom's surprise was that good of an idea anymore. "Back up, I'm kicking the door in."

_"I already tried that, it didn't work."_

"I think I can kick a little harder than a thirteen year old girl."

_"Suit yourself."_

John just shook his head, Tom going to work on the bathroom door as John started kicking at the bedroom door. It took several minutes and a lot of cursing, but finally the door flew open. Kerri and Dean were sitting innocently in the middle of the room, a tangle of sheets and curtains around them— the pair obviously trying to dismantle their impromptu ladder. John sighed, wondering for about the hundredth time that morning if they should go through with Tom's plan. Sure, there would be opportunities to train, but other than that it was just going to end up as a way to lose the kids.

"Hey, Dad." Dean smiled innocently. John shook his head, why couldn't children come with instructions?

"Get cleaned up and come downstairs, all of you." John pointed to the four children.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we were just sleeping." Dean defended, trying to put an innocent look on his face.

"So you were just sleeping when you decided to repel out the window?"

"We were hungry." Kerri answered back matter-of-factly, like that would explain everything. John wondered if the two thirteen year olds realized just how dangerous their 'escape route' actually was.

John didn't even bother answering, choosing instead to head down to the kitchen, knowing the others would follow. Dean knew better than to disobey a direct order, and while the young man didn't often use his brain when he came up with a 'plan' John knew a few things about the boy for certain. John didn't speak as he made his way downstairs, though there was considerable noise behind him. Dean and Kerri were whispering among themselves, their voices too low for John to hear, while Evelyn and Sam were trying to defend themselves in the midst of Tom's reprimand.

John bypassed the kitchen, pointing instead to the sofas in the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked, the voices behind John finally lessening. The activity in the house always centered around the large kitchen. John wasn't sure if it was the layout of the house, or just the way things were, but when in doubt, the kitchen was normally a good place to look.

"Not at the moment, though don't think I'm gonna let this morning slide. Now, sit."

The four children complied without question. They all sat shoulder to shoulder on the larger of the two sofas, their eyes locked on their fathers. In that moment they looked more like a bunch of criminals lined up for mug shots.

"First things first." John began, crossing his arms as he paced in front of the kids. "Before we go any further I'm gonna lay down some ground rules. One, after this morning I'm not even sure this is a good idea so, if anyone disobeys an order it will be home right away."

"Where're we going?" Dean asked, sitting up straighter in his seat. John couldn't tell if the thirteen year old was worried or excited.

"Tom?"

The four children turned to face the other hunter. Tom was standing behind the sofa, his dark eyes studying John. The older man just sighed, walking around to stand by John. "I first want to say I'm behind John's rules on this one. There will be no time for pranks, and I mean it. All of you." He pointed to each child in turn. They both knew that while Sam and Evelyn pretended to be innocent kids they were just as responsible as their older siblings.

"Are you sending us to juvie or something?" Evelyn asked, eyeing her father suspiciously. "Cause the silly putty thing was all Sam."

"You liar." Sam turned to her so fast John was sure he'd given himself whiplash.

"I do not lie." Evelyn shot back indignantly.

"You lie all the time."

"I do not, you lie."

"Yo!" Tom yelled over the growing argument, silencing Sam and Evelyn instantly. "I'm seriously reconsidering this."

"I thought it was a bad idea from the start." John interjected, earning a scowl from Tom. "I'm just saying."

"I know."

"What're you two hiding?" Kerri asked, eyeing the hunters quizzically. She didn't trust people all that often, even when one of those people was her father.

"We're going camping." Tom announced smiling. John had to stifle a laugh, the other hunter sounding like he was telling the kids they'd all just won the lottery and based on the looks he was now receiving the kids didn't see things the same way.

"Camping?" Dean asked, his gaze drifting back and forth between he and Tom.

"Camping." John stated, Tom having gone mute at the lackluster response the kids were giving him.

"Outside?" Evelyn asked, her face twisting in disgust. "Like, on the ground?"

"Well, in a tent on the ground I would guess."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun." Tom broke in, crossing his arms.

"And it'll give us a chance to train a little."

"John, we talked about this already." Tom growled, turning away from the four sets of inquisitive eyes studying them.

"I know we did, and we came to a decision."

"Do you really wanna go over this is front of the kids?"

"Do you really want them out of control in Yellowstone?"

"We're going to Yellowstone." Sam pipped up, a smile growing on his face. "Cool."

"We're not going to sight see, Sam." John turned from his argument with Tom. He didn't want his boys out in the open, out in danger. Thousands of people passed through Yellowstone everyday, and John knew it would be impossible to monitor his children in such a large crowd. "We're gonna be in one of the smaller, back country camps."

"Yeah, but we'll still be able to see the geysers and stuff, right?"

"No."

"But, Dad, why not!" Sam pouted, suddenly acting like the typical nine year old.

"Because I say so. We can still cancel this entire trip."

"Might as well. We'd save money just camping in the backyard." Sam mumbled, slouching on the sofa.

John rubbed his tired eyes. There was a reason children were born not knowing how to talk— it made them a whole lot cuter. "So none of you want to go?"

"Not really." Dean answered, adding in 'Sir' a second later. "No offense, but Kerri and I had plans this summer."

"Plans? You're thirteen."

"Yeah, and?"

"Ten minutes." John announced, tired of all the back talk. They were going camping, whether the kids wanted to or not. Screw the fact that he himself didn't want to go— he wouldn't stand for insubordination.

"Ten minutes for what?"

"Till we head out. You've got ten minutes to pack up and meet back down here."

"But we don't wanna go? I thought you just gave us the choice."

"I would have left the choice to you had it not been for the bed sheet repelling."

"So you're taking us on vacation as punishment?"

"Just get your things together, Dean." John sighed, turning and heading to the kitchen. This was quickly turning into one of those days.

666666666666

Dean trudged up the back stairs, he really didn't know what his dad was up to. Going on vacation as punishment? Maybe he and Sam had finally managed to drive their father crazy. He offered Kerri and Evelyn an apologetic wave when they passed by the girls' rooms on the way to the large one he and Sam shared on the third floor. The blonde wasn't sure how this little outing would turn out. They did camp in the backyard all the time, and Dean loved it, so maybe the back country of a place like Yellowstone would be awesome. Then again, they were going to be with Dad and Tom, two wet blankets.

"Talk him out of it, Dean." Sam moaned when they entered their room.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see fourteen if you don't mind."

"Come on, Dean, you can talk to him."

"No I can't."

"You can at least try."

"Sammy, it's easier to just go along with it and make the best."

"And what happens when it isn't just camping? You always gonna hide your head in the sand?"

"Sammy." Dean sighed, turning his back on his annoying little brother. The brunette had been getting more and more mouthy the older he got. Yeah things weren't always fair, but that was life, and Sam needed to understand that. When he was a little kid everyone gave Sammy what he wanted, and the younger boy didn't seem to grasp that now he was older reality was going to start setting in.

"It's Sam." His little brother growled, pulling his own duffle from beneath the bed. Dean just rolled his eyes, throwing a few more things in his bag before heading down to the living room.

Dean slumped down onto the sofa again, his bag at his feet. He wasn't lying when he said he and Kerri had plans. Nothing earth shattering, but they had their own vision of what their summer together would be like— and it had nothing to do with camping. But at least he was spending the summer with Kerri, after all, things could be much worse. The previous summer had been spent in Alabama, holed up in a motel which had apparently never heard of a thing called central air. It sucked. After that spending a peaceful summer in Valley was all the more special.

Dean knew there was more to his father's momentary slowdown then the slightly cooler Wyoming summers. Dad had recently told him he'd be going on his first hunt in another few months, and the backwoods of Yellowstone offered the ideal place for training exercised. Dean had been over joyed when he learned he would finally be hunting— Kerri on the other hand was a different story. Ever since Dean told her he was going to be a hunter, she'd been trying to change his mind, in her own subtle way that is.

Kerri didn't often push people, didn't make them follow what she believed to be the right choice. As much as it hurt her, she always let the people she loved make their own decisions, and it was something Dean had always been grateful for. Too many people told him what to do and how to act, having Kerri backing him up was a welcome reprieve. But hunting, that was something she hadn't kept quite so quiet about.

The incident with the Watcher was still fresh in their minds. Dean was only eleven at the time, but that summer had nearly been his last. It was a hunt which had found them while their fathers were away, and they weren't prepared. Dean tried to explain that to Kerri, tried to get her to see that once he researched everything properly he'd be completely fine. Kerri, unfortunately, didn't believe him for a second. But then, she'd been in the hunting world longer than he had, she'd met more of the men she often called broken. She had seen the darker side of hunters, and while Dean tried to convince her he would never turn into one of the broken men, Kerri never embraced the idea of her best friend becoming a hunter.

"You ready?" Tom asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen. He and Dad had been packing the rest of the gear in the cars.

"Yup, though I think the princesses are dragging their feet." Dean added, noticing Kerri and Evelyn were still nowhere to be found.

"I'll run up and get them."

"We're coming, we're coming." Evelyn sighed dramatically, sluggishly making her way down the stairs. If Dean didn't know any better he would have thought the young girl was going to the firing squad. But then, Evelyn was definitely an indoor girl. "We were trying to fix Kerri's door."

"That's your own fault. Now get a move on, John's already got the Impala started."

"That sounds like Dad." Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I ride in the Firebird?"

"We won't all fit." Kerri spoke up, sitting on the bottom stair.

"Who said anything about all of us. You can ride with my dad."

"So you're planning on throwing me to the wolves and running?"

"Survival of the fastest."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're an ass, Sam."

"I did." Dean raised his hand.

"I'll ride with John." Evelyn pipped in. Out of both families Evelyn was the only one who never got on the eldest Winchester's bad side, and Dean could never really explain why. Sure she was sugar sweet when she wanted to be, but she had a stubborn streak that could give his dad an run for his money.

"Pick your poison, Ker?" Tom asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I really don't feel like hearing about training exercises and hunting protocol the entire ride."

"You could have just said Firebird. Dean?"

"I'll ride with Dad."

"Alright. Let's head out."

Dean followed Tom out of the house, completely content with the driving arrangement. When Kerri and Dad were together conversation was stifled. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they were just never on the same page— and that caused tension. Sam, well Sam and Dad communicated through fighting. And Tom had taken up the annoying habit of listing college major after college major to Dean, telling him all the great things an education would get him. He, Evelyn, and Dad, they all just gelled better— which was needed on car trips.

"How'd you two managed to stick Tom with the trouble makers?" John asked as Dean and Evelyn took their seats.

"They opted for the nerd mobile."

Evelyn just snickered, staring out the backseat window as John followed Tom down the long drive.

"Can't handle the cool?" John smirked. Dean could see the tension lessen in his father's shoulders. The older man had been preparing for either a fight from Sam, or a lecture from Kerri, but he and Evelyn would offer neither.

"Damn straight."

"Language, Dean."

"Sorry. So, how long are we gonna be there?"

"Three days."

"Did you guys pack air mattresses?" Evelyn asked, her pale eyes turned to the front seat.

"No."

"Then I'm doubling up with Kerri's sleeping bag."

"And what's your sister gonna use?"

"Her ingenuity."

John and Dean both laughed, the Impala picking up speed as they turned off the winding drive to the Harrison's house. As expected, the car ride was peaceful. Dean and Dad talked here and there, but mostly listened to music. Even though the Harrisons were technically on the edge of the national park it still took a good two hours to get to their destination. The Impala's tires crunched over the gravel road which lead to the backcountry area of Yellowstone. Evelyn had complained, loudly, when she found out it was nearly a mile hike from the car to the area they had chosen to camp in. Dean didn't think it was all that bad.

They pulled into the campsite, the main entrance had all the amenities of modern day camping. A small general store, laundry, bathrooms and showers. And while the facilities were slightly primitive it was better than nothing. Evelyn didn't seem to see things that way, though.

"This is it?" she asked, still sitting in the car as everyone else got out.

"This is where we park." John answered. They had chosen parking spaces in the back, well hidden from anything which might pose a threat. It was hunting 101, and so ingrained in Dean's mind it was nothing short of second nature.

"I knew I should have stayed home." The nine year old mumbled, finally pushing open her door.

"Yeah, you could have held down the house while we were all off galavanting." Tom groused, pulling out one of the smaller packs and pushing it into the young girl's arms.

"I'm gonna adopt a different family." Evelyn swung the pack on her back and started up the train, slowly. Dean just rolled his eyes, grabbing his own bag and following the brunette.

It took an additional thirty minutes to make it to their camp. Dean had to admit, this wasn't a bad idea. It was warm, but not too warm, the afternoon sun breaking up among the thick canopy above them. They saw fewer and fewer camps as they made their way up the trail, which was perfectly fine with Dean. He didn't like being around large numbers of strangers. Strangers were dangerous, their motives unknown, and Dean was perfectly happy with his ragtag family.

"This looks good." John announced after a while, stopping at a large clearing. It was set back off the trail with good cover and a small stream running a short distance away. They were also the last people at the top of the trail.

They set up camp quickly, the afternoon sun warming their shady site. Dean was getting antsy. He wanted to do something, see something. Now they were actually camping Dean suddenly wondered what exactly they would all be doing for three days.

"So, what next?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Why don't you guys scout out the area, look for some good fishing spots. I think hunting will bring too much attention."

"John, we talked about this." Tom growled under his breath, turning his back to the kids.

"Hunting and fishing aren't allowed in Yellowstone."

"Thank you, Sam." Tom added over his shoulder, shooting John another look.

"Then make sure you find a secluded place." John answered, not backing down. Dean had learned a long time ago, when Dad set his mind to something it was happening.

"Why are you so set on fishing in the first place?" Sam asked, eyeing his father.

"Because there isn't any food!" Evelyn cried out, rummaging through the rest of the packs. "There's just beans, bread and coffee."

Sam rounded on his father, his eyes hard. "You're unbelievable. Did you at least bring water or do we have to forage for that, too?"

Evelyn tossed Sam a bottle of water from Tom's bag, the two nine year olds grumbling something before taking off back down the trail toward the small store they had passed.

"Fun times." Kerri mumbled.

"Ker, not the time." Tom reprimanded, turning his attention toward the fire.

"How come everyone gets to have an attitude but me?"

"I don't have an attitude." Dean spoke up. He was smart enough to stay out of the argument between his dad and Sam.

"You wanna cookie now or something?" Kerri shot back, turning to follow the kids down the trail.

Dad just sighed, poking at the small fire he was building. "Keep and eye on them, Dean."

"Yes, Sir."

Dean caught up with the other three a few hundred yards down the path. They were all complaining to each other about their seemingly ill-fated camping trip.

"This is all your fault, you know." Evelyn stated, turning to Dean as soon as he caught up with them.

"How does that logic work?"

"If you and Kerri hadn't climbed out the window we wouldn't have been forced to come here."

"Last I checked we weren't the ones who sealed the doors shut."

"You could have just waited for us to fix it."

"Yeah well, next time check your finances before you start bitching to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Sammy have any money on you?"

"No."

"Then have fun getting something to eat at the store." Dean smirked, pushing past them all. Dean never left the house without a little bit of cash in his pockets, just in case of an emergency. And Dad trying to fish for dinner definitely qualified.

"I didn't complain." Kerri added quickly, searching her pockets.

"You want a cookie?"

"Jack ass." Kerri kicked him as she walked past.

"Ow." Dean kicked back.

"Don't kick me, I'm a girl."

"Yeah right, you're dreaming if you think that line's gonna work." Dean punched her in the arm.

"Knock it off, Winchester."

"You started it."

"I did not. You're the one who suggested going out the window."

"And you're the one who went along with it. You should have said, 'no Dean, that's a bad idea'."

"Pardon me, I forgot I was supposed to be your conscience."

"Not conscience, voice of reason."

Kerri just rolled her eyes, falling back a few steps. Dean let out a long breath, they'd been in Yellowstone a grand total of three hours, and they were already at each other's throats. It was normally Sammy and Ev who got on each other's nerves, but lately he and Kerri had been at odds. Her hair was still way beyond short, but that had been an accident. Besides, he'd been green for almost two weeks, it was enough of a payback.

They wandered around the camp for a few hours, the other three staying a good ten feet behind him, talking among themselves. Great, on top of everything he was pubic enemy number one for the weekend. This was gonna be a whole lot of fun.

"Guys, stop." Kerri stated a moment later, stopping dead in her tracks, her arms going out to stop Sam and Evelyn.

"What?" Dean asked, eyeing her suspiciously. It wasn't a good thing when two or more of them were in leagues together.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

"I thought I heard, never mind."

Dean shot her another look before turning back to the path, but he did walk a little slower. He hadn't been paying much attention to the forest, he was too lost in his own thoughts. It was dangerous and he cursed under his breath— his dad was right, he needed to train. He slowed down his heart rate, listening to the winds around him, to the sounds of the forest. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary. There were birds and small animals, the occasional fox. It was just a normal forest, but he couldn't be too careful.

"There." Kerri stopped again, looking to the darkening forest to her right.

"There what?" Dean asked, his senses ramping up. He didn't hear anything.

"You can't tell me you don't hear that."

"Ker, I don't hear anything out of the ordinary."

"Was it like a huff?" Sam asked, his eyes locked on the trees which lined the path. It was getting late in the afternoon and the once strong summer sun was beginning to wane, sending dark shadows throughout the woods.

"Yeah, you heard it?" Kerri asked, turning to Sam. Evelyn moved a step closer to her sister, the young girl hidden behind the redhead's back, she too staring into the trees.

"Yeah, I thought it was just the wind."

"Maybe it is. But I heard it up the trail and I swear I heard it again."

Suddenly a low huff sounded, so quiet Dean would have missed it had he not been searching for it.

"There, did you hear it that time?" Kerri asked, turning her blue eyes to Dean.

"Yeah, I heard that." Dean began, taking a step back. They needed to get back to camp. They were walking down a fairly broad trail, probably five or six feet in width. It didn't offer too much space between them and what was on the other side of the trail, but it was better than nothing. "Step over here."

"What, why?"

"Cause I wanna put some distance between us and the sound. We need to head back up the trail to camp."

The huff came again, a little louder this time. All three jumped, Evelyn's face still hidden behind Kerri. The brunette was holding her sister's arms, her face buried in the back of her t-shirt. "What do you think it is?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"There's bears in Yellowstone, right?" Kerri asked quietly, backing up a step.

Bears, Dean hadn't thought of that. He took another step back, his green eyes scanning the trees. Something about bears freaked him out. He blames it on a lodge Dad made them stay in when he was seven. The owner was a big hunting fan and his prized possession, a ten foot tall stuffed grizzly bear, stood right inside the entrance to the lobby. Dean shivered, even thinking about it gave him the creeps. He took another step back, wishing the other three would take his lead and get the hell out of there. That last step proved to be his undoing, though.

Instead of meeting solid ground his sneakers found the edge of the trail. It had rained earlier that day, making the grass behind him as slick as ice. "Shit." he cursed, throwing his arms out, trying to stop the inevitable, but it was too late.

"Dean?" Kerri called out, rushing to the side of the trail. Her look of concern vanished the second she saw him.

They'd been walking along the side of a very steep hill, the drop off hidden by the massive trees. But now Dean could see the true degree of the slope— from his perch at the top of one of the pine trees. He'd only fallen about five feet before he came to a rest in the tree, but he still hit every branch possible along the way. This was definitely not gonna be a fun three days.

"Are you ok?" Kerri asked. At least she had the common decency to try and hide her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you still hear the bear?" Dean's concern immediately turned to the other three and whatever was in the woods.

"What bear?"

"The one that was huffing."

"The one that was huffing like this?" Evelyn asked as she and Sam appeared at the lip of the hill. She growled deep in her throat, opening her lips just enough for a tiny sound to slip by. It was only then Dean realized she'd been hidden behind Kerri the entire time.

"You guys suck." Dean yelled back, pulling himself up so he was sitting on a branch instead of hanging under it. "I could have been hurt."

"No one told you to jump off the trail." Sam smiled.

Great, Dean thought, at least Sammy was finally happy. Another thought suddenly came to Dean. He was sitting a good twenty feet above a very steep incline— and the pine tree had very few branches. "Yo Geniuses, how am I supposed to get down."

The other three stopped laughing, each one studying the forest off the side of the trail. Yup, Dean thought, he was definitely stuck.

"Could you shimmy?" Evelyn asked, earning a scowl from Dean.

"Shimmy?"

"Hey at least I'm trying. I don't hear anyone else with an idea."

"Slide down it like a pole." Kerri spoke up, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Are you guys all high or something?"

"Could you climb down with a rope? You know, wrap it around your back and do the lumberjack thing?"

Dean was about to reprimand Sam, too, but thought better of it. He looked at the tree. It was too wide for him to fit his arms around, making sliding and shimmying impossible, but Sam's idea had merit. "Do we have rope?"

"There's some in the car." Sam answered. Dean had to hand it to his little brother, for a kid who claimed he hated hunting he had all the skills for it.

"Do you have keys?" Kerri asked.

"I've got a lock pick." Evelyn answered, pulling the small pack from her pocket.

"Why do you have that?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Just get some rope." Dean called out. Even if they were just messing around, bears were still a real possibility and it would be dark in another two hours.

666666666666

John sat on a bench by the small store, scowling as he held a cup of coffee in his hands. He had finally relented and gone with Tom to the store. John used to hunt and fish with his father when he was young, it was one of his best memories. He didn't remember it being all that hard back then, maybe Yellowstone fish were just smarted. It was like the finned assholes were mocking him, jumping over his fishing line, popping up next to it— hell anything but actually getting snagged. Tom had tried to reassure him, but it wasn't really believable around the other man's laughter.

Tom, for his part, didn't catch any fish either, which was why they were now at the store buying dinner. Tonight the kids would win and get hotdogs, but John swore they'd be eating fish tomorrow if it killed him.

He looked away from the fire when he heard someone coming down the trail. John's hand when to the gun in his waistband, his sharp eyes staring down the trail. The sun would be setting soon and logic told him it was someone coming for a final bathroom break, but he knew not to take chances. His blood pressure increased a little a moment later when Sam and Kerri appeared.

"What are you doing here, and where are Dean and Ev?" He asked, knowing the answer couldn't be good. The pair didn't look all that worried, which led John to believe they were up to something.

"They're fine. Can I have the car keys?" Sam answered casually. John handed the boy the keys, watching as he popped open the trunk. He emerged a moment later with a coil of rope.

"And what's that for?" Fine didn't involve rope.

"Something." Sam shrugged.

"Kerri?" Tom asked, his voice stern.

"Dean might have fallen into a tree." The redhead answered.

The statement didn't make sense to John. Trees were up, how the hell would Dean fall up? But then, they were talking about Dean, Sam, Kerri and Evelyn— anything was possible.

"How did he managed to defy gravity and fall up into a tree?" John asked, pushing himself to his feet. He had to see this.

"It's pretty easy when the tree's at the bottom of a big hill."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, though I think it'll be safer for the rest of us if we leave him there."

"Why? And how'd he fall off a hill to start with?"

"He might have thought there was a bear." Kerri answered sheepishly.

"Damn it, Kerri." Tom shook his head, he and John following the kids up the trail. "What did we say about the pranks."

"It wasn't a prank. It's not our fault Dean's got an overactive imagination."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

John knew he should be pissed, knew he should give them all laps, but he couldn't stop chuckling. From the sound of it they were all fine. Besides, his big talking son was stuck in a tree because of an imaginary bear— that was enough punishment for the kid. John was pretty sure his ego was a whole lot more bruised than the rest of him.

He started laughing outright when they came up to the spot where Dean had fallen. The hill wasn't too steep, but enough to cause Dean to lose his balance and land, as Sam and Kerri had stated, in the branches of a pine tree. To add insult to injury he fell into a tree that looked like it had been recently cut back, leaving no lower branches. Fate was just against the kid today.

"Nice landing." John called. Maybe it was the mountain air, or just knowing his kids were being kids, but John couldn't be mad.

"They told me there was a bear."

"We did not." Evelyn called back. She, on the other hand, looked mad enough to explode. John wondered what the two had been talking about while Kerri and Sam went for rope.

"Ev was making bear noises. They were all trying to scare me."

"We were not!"

"Guys!" John yelled. Maybe he could be pissed after all.

"Dean's trying to get me in trouble."

"We you making bear noises?"

"Kerri told me to."

"I did not you little narc."

"Let's just get Dean out of the tree so we can have some dinner." Tom sighed, taking the rope from Sam.

"You actually caught dinner?" Evelyn asked, sounding amazed. The little brunette really made John wonder sometimes— maybe Tom was cursed.

"We'll talk about that later. How were you guys planning on getting him out of there?"

"He was gonna wrap the rope around him and do the lumberjack thing."

John studied the situation, it wasn't a bad idea. "Good thinking."

"It was Sam's idea."

"Good job, Sammy." John smiled.

"It's Sam, and thanks."

John just rolled his eyes, it was the best he was going to get with the boy. Talking to Sam was like walking on eggshells. It took several tries, but John finally managed to toss the rope to Dean. It didn't take long for him to climb out of the tree, but the hike back up the slick slope proved to be more of a challenge. The sun had set by the time a bruised and muddy Dean made it back to the trail.

"Freaking bears." He crumbled, pushing Kerri the second he was on his feet. John believed whole heartedly that Kerri was behind the whole thing.

"I said don't push me." Kerri growled, pushing Dean back harder.

"Then don't push me." He shoved her back.

"Stop it." She threw her weight into him, making him stumble back toward the embankment he had just climbed up.

"Make me." Dean push, nearly knocking Kerri off her feet.

"Cool it." John shouted, pushing the teens apart. He never understood how a bunch of kids who considered each other friends could fight so much.

"Dean started it."

"I just spent a freaking hour in a tree!"

"Next time look before you leap."

"Knock it off, both of you." John was really worried the two would come to actual blows. "Dean, hit the shower."

"Yes, Sir." Dean mumbled, bumping into Kerri and nearly knocking her over as he passed.

"I'll go make dinner." Tom sighed, grabbing their bag from the shop and heading back up to camp, leaving John on the trail with the remaining kids.

"You know, your evil little plan isn't gonna work." John stated, staring at the three.

"What little plan?" Evelyn asked coyly.

"We're camping for three days, and no amount of drama or fighting is gonna change that. Not even sacrificing Dean for the cause." John turned, smiling when he heard the three grumbling behind him. He was pretty sure Dean had no clue the other three had decided to make him a martyr for their cause, but John definitely knew what was going through the kids twisted little minds.

_a/n2: i had to add in john's trouble with fishing. i camp a lot, and one of my brothers decided he was gonna go fishing the last time. lets just say the fish could have jumped out of the water and slapped him and he wouldnt have caught it. it was hilarious to watch hehe. _


	2. Chapter 2

_alright, this is definitely the little one shot that got away from me. what started out as a little snapshot of the kids' normal lives grew into something much more. this quickly became one of my favorite stories. not because a few of the camping situations came from my own experiences of camping with my siblings, but because of this story's placement in the series. once the next chapter of 'turning away' comes out everyone will know what i mean. this was both a blast and kind of sad to write. _

_thank you all for the awesome reviews, enjoy. :)_

**GREETINGS FROM YELLOWSTONE**

Day Two

Day two, hopefully it would be less eventful then day one. John laid in the sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling of his one man tent. Everyone was still sleeping, at least they sounded like they were sleeping. The girls were sharing one tent and the boys another while he and Tom each had their own. They had bought donuts for breakfast, Tom pointing out that the kids would be much more manageable with full stomachs. John didn't think they'd be manageable regardless of their stomachs, but he was tired of being mocked by the fish.

The kids had been overjoyed to find out they were having hotdogs, or real food as Evelyn had dubbed it. John didn't know how mystery meat trumped fresh fish as 'real food' but he didn't feel like exploring the twisted nine year old's mind. John rolled over in his sleeping bag, getting up and cracking his back before pulling on some jeans and a shirt. He unzipped the tent— he needed coffee. John thought he was the only one awake, so he was surprised when he found Sam sitting next to the fire pit, a book on his lap.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm always up early." Sam answered without looking up. "Besides, Dean snores."

John just shook his head. He'd forgotten Sam liked the early mornings, but then when they were in houses or apartments Sam had a place to hide away, camping there were only so many places to go. The hunter filled the coffee pot with one of the water bottles before leaning down to rebuild the fire. Evelyn was the coffee maker of the group, but she also slept in when given the chance.

"Think you can wake Ev so she can make coffee?" John asked, poking at the slowly growing fire.

"I value my life."

"I'll give you five bucks."

"Ten." Sam finally looked up.

"Highway robbery." John grumbled, handing Sam a ten. He really wanted the coffee Evelyn made. He didn't know what the kid did to it, but ever since the age of seven she'd been a pro at it. Hell, John had even invited himself to one of her tea parties just to get a cup.

Sam took the money, crawling over to Evelyn and Kerri's tent a few feet away. He unzipped the door, rummaging in the tent for a second before grabbing one of the little girl's legs. He pulled, a still sleeping Evelyn sliding partway out of the tent, he then started tickling her foot. For a kid who valued his life, he really wasn't taking the best approach.

"I said leave me the hell alone!" Evelyn shouted back, wrapping herself up in the sleeping bag. Apparently, Sam had been talking to her before he decided to kidnap her from her tent.

"Dad wants coffee."

"I don't care."

"He said he'd pay you."

"Really?" Evelyn stopped struggling, popping her head out of the sleeping bag and looking at John. Her long, dark brown hair was in a messy and tangled pony tail, her eyes still half open. John just sighed, holding out another ten dollar bill.

"Cool." Evelyn pushed her feet into her sneakers, pulling on a hoodie over her pajamas.

"Kerri's not hungry?" John asked, noticing the other girl was still in the tent.

"She's sleeping." Evelyn answered, filling the filter with coffee.

"You're little show didn't wake her up?"

"The atomic bomb wouldn't wake her up."

John just shook his head. It was another indication of just how poorly trained Tom's girls were. If something chose that moment to attack, Kerri would be a goner. Dean and Sam would wake up at the drop of a hat, John had trained them that way. A change in the wind, the creaking of a floorboard, they were all things which would have Dean awake and on his feet in an instant.

"What's for breakfast anyway?" Sam asked, picking up his book and folding over the page.

"Donuts."

"I didn't know there were wild donuts in Yellowstone." Evelyn deadpanned.

John shot her a look but smiled, her wit was beyond measure. Sometimes she was quiet, keeping to herself, but other times the hunter was amazed by the things the little girl came up with. "I can always take back the money."

"I can always spit in your coffee."

"You win this battle, kid."

"I win every battle, John." Evelyn smiled, putting the coffee pot by the fire to brew. She leaned back against the logs which surrounded the fire pit.

John shook his head, turning his attention to the fire as Evelyn talked with Sam. She was watching the coffee pot, turning it with one of the sticks the kids had found— they were all growing up. Evelyn and Sam used to be the babies, but here they were, nine years old with minds and dreams of their own, Mary and Elizabeth would have been proud.

The three sat there in comfortable silence, Evelyn and Sam talking while John sipped at his coffee. He was glad he'd woken the kid up— campfire coffee normally tasted like tar. He caught snippets of the kids' conversation; swimming at the local pool, pranking Dean again, books. It was blissfully normal and for the first time since Tom had suggested the trip, John thought training might not be the best idea. He could go through drills with Dean at the Harrisons' house, now was suddenly not the time.

It was the first time he'd really spent time with the kids. At the house they always had other things to do. He was normally researching or preparing for a hunt, and the kids were normally off doing their own thing. Even when they were in the house, the large structure made it almost impossible for them all to cross paths. It was a welcome change from the normally cramped motels and apartments he rented.

The weary hunter sighed, taking another sip of coffee— he'd lost more than Mary that long ago night. His boys would never be normal kids, and it was a painful reality John had learned to accept. But here with the Harrison girls they had a chance, and John knew he could never take that away. He and Tom would butt heads, but hopefully that would never come in the way of their children's bonds.

A grumbling from Dean and Sam's tent brought John out of his thoughts. Dean was fighting with the zipper, growling when he finally got it open. "I thought I smelled coffee." The teen sighed, still half asleep.

He made it two steps forward before John realized exactly where the boy was headed. Before he had the chance to say anything, though, Dean tripped over one of the ropes holding up Kerri and Evelyn's tent. Dean went face first into the dirt with a surprised grunt, the other tent tilting and crumbling when the wire snapped.

"What the?" Kerri's muffled voice came from the collapsed tent.

"Sorry." Dean answered sheepishly, pushing himself to his feet.

"Is that your idea of a wake up call?" Kerri asked, finally wrestling her way out of the folds of the tent.

"At least it wasn't an imaginary bear."

"You're never gonna get over that, are you?" Kerri smirked, grabbing the rope and fixing her tent. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually got it standing again. Not wasting any time, she disappeared back inside and zipped up the door.

"Is she going to sleep again?" John asked. He was smiling, watching his kids was really a wonderful thing.

"I'm getting dressed." Kerri called out. "Save me some coffee."

"Ev will make you more." Dean shouted back, filling one of the cups.

"Not for less than ten bucks." Evelyn answered.

"If Dean drank the last of it he's paying you."

"You better beautify yourself faster then." Dean called back, refilling his half empty cup. John wasn't at all surprised Kerri had pranked Dean last night, the kid really did deserve it sometimes.

Kerri popped out of her tent a minute later, scowling at Dean as she sat beside him, filling another tin cup. John sighed, it probably wasn't a good sign to have two kids addicted to coffee at the age of thirteen. But then, on the long list of the "things against the Winchesters" coffee was at the very bottom of it.

"Where's my dad?" Kerri asked after a few sips of her coffee. She was the first person to notice the other hunter's absence. John thought Tom was sleeping, but after Dean and Kerri's entrance he knew the other man should have made an appearance.

"That's a good question." John mumbled, pushing himself to his feet and going to Tom's tent. Sure enough the other man wasn't there. Maybe this was his plan all along, take them all out to the woods and leave John with the kids. Tom had been mad at him the week before.

"You're all up early." Tom's voice came from the path, making everyone turn.

"Where've you been?" John asked, eyeing the other hunter suspiciously. He'd let his guard down, and John wasn't about to get his kids killed because of it.

"Getting lunch." Tom smirked, holding up a line with four fish hanging from it.

"Ew." Evelyn scrunched her nose, eyeing the dead fish. "That's gross."

John continued to study Tom. This was the man who yesterday could barely cast a line, how the hell had he managed to catch not one but four fish? "Christo." John stated, his dark eyes never leaving the other hunter.

Tom just started at him like he'd grown a second head. Slowly the corners of his mouth quirked up, though John could tell Tom was trying to fight it.

"You think this is funny?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"You just christo'ed me because I caught a fish and you couldn't. I'd say that's pretty damn funny."

"I was being cautious." John growled, though the kids were now snickering as they watching their parents argue.

"Cautious? Is that the new word for fisherman's envy."

"Whatever." John scowled, sitting back down beside Dean and Kerri. His eldest son had been the only one to hold in his laughter, even though John could tell it was a struggle for the kid. He still appreciated it, though.

"So," Dean began, kicking Evelyn's outstretched foot when he emptied the coffee pot. "What are we doing today?"

Evelyn smacked the back of Dean's head as she walked by him, dumping the coffee grinds to make another pot. "Orientation, right, John?"

John was surprised Evelyn knew his itinerary. But then, out of Tom's two kids Evelyn was the one who was more apt at hunting. She never said one way or another if she would pursue it, but John knew she would be a natural if that became her life. He had taken the girls with him on a few occasions, giving them the same drills he gave to the boys. They were better than he thought they'd be, good enough to keep themselves safe until help came, but not nearly as well trained as his boys. John was going to continue their training, but once Tom found out he had put a stop to it instantly.

"Actually." John began before Tom had the chance to interject. "I've decided to put the drills on the back burner."

"Christo." Dean spun, staring at his dad like he'd just shed his skin or something. John couldn't hold in the laugh. "I was just making sure." Dean grumbled, grabbing a donut from the box.

"Good reaction, Dean. I was just thinking there're a few skills I think you all should have that aren't exactly hunting related."

"I'm not fishing." Evelyn spoke up, her pale eyes drifting to the fish Tom was now packing in their cooler.

"I was actually thinking about canoeing. My dad took me a long time ago."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Tom spoke up, settling down with a cup of coffee. "The rental place isn't far from here, either."

"About three miles, I thought we'd hike it."

"Ugh. Do we have to walk everywhere we go?" Evelyn sighed dramatically.

"Evelyn, you're nine years old, not one hundred. Walking isn't gonna hurt you." Tom reprimanded his stubborn daughter.

"I never said it was gonna hurt me, I just said I didn't like it. I don't really feel like getting wet, either."

"You need it, you're starting to smell." Sam broke in, not looking up from the book on his lap. John could see the cover, it was a book detailing all the different flora growing in Yellowstone.

"Shut up." Evelyn punched him. "Can I hold down the fort?"

"No. Finish up your breakfast and get changed, we'll head out in an hour or so."

"Oh joy." Evelyn rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet. "If any of you traitors wants more coffee you're gonna have to make it yourselves." she scolded before disappearing into her tent.

"Are you sure you didn't adopt her?" Kerri asked, looking over the fire at her father.

"Positive, she's a carbon copy of your Aunt Maureen."

Kerri laughed before looking over to Sam and asking him something about poison oak and the tree Dean had been stuck in the day before. Dean started scratching his arm subconsciously as they all spoke, even though John knew the kids had been nowhere near anything poisonous. John looked back over to Evelyn and Kerri's tent, Tom's comment reverberating through his mind. He sometimes forgot there was a life outside hunting, that those he worked with had families.

John wasn't sure Kerri and Evelyn had met many of their father's siblings, their mother had been an only child. But then, it was the same with Dean and Sammy. Mary had two uncles, even though she was an only child. Hell he had an older brother, though John hadn't spoken to him in almost two decades. He often wondered what his extend family was doing, wondered if they were out searching for him and the boys.

When he'd first taken them into hiding there had been flyers, news stories, phone calls— but John had ignored them all. Over time those who they had once called family stopped posting flyers, stopped searching, stopped hoping. John knew it must be hard on them all, the boys grandparents had dotted on them— but John also knew it was for the better. They wouldn't understand the world of werewolves, spirits, vampires and shape shifters. They wouldn't understand what it meant to be a hunter. And the Harrisons were no different. Tom had been a hunter before he'd met his wife, but Liz and the rest of their family had never been the wiser.

They sat around the fire relaxing in the early morning sun for longer then they had planned. But John didn't rush them, didn't bark orders. He was enjoying the kids conversations, even adding in his own voice when Kerri and Sam had decided picking on Dean was their new summer pastime. Finally, a little past ten a.m John decided they needed to get moving. He wanted to canoe the entire river, and he knew that would take several hours.

It took a little prodding, and Sam diving into the tent, but they finally managed to get Evelyn on the trail. The canoe rentals were near the general store of the main campsite. Yes they were technically in one of the backcountry sites, but they weren't as far from the normal campsites as John would have preferred. He let the younger kids go in the store with twenty dollars, figuring between the two of them they'd get a good assortment of food for lunch.

"Hi. We'd like to rent a few canoes." Tom began, smiling as he leaned in the small window of the rental shack. John shook his head, in another life the other hunter was probably a used car salesman.

"Are two seaters ok? It's all we have left." The teenage girl inside the booth asked. "A lot of people pre-booked them."

"Sure, three two seaters will be fine."

"Three?" The blonde asked, looking between John, Tom, Kerri and Dean.

"Our other two kids are in the store."

The girl, Tiffany John guessed based on her name tag, looked over her shoulder, her green eyes scanning the small store. "I'm sorry, Sir, you have to be sixteen to ride without an adult."

"These two are sixteen." Tom motioned to Dean and Kerri. John knew the other hunter hated to lie, but for the sake of their lifestyle they had both decided to make Kerri and Dean sixteen, at least when the general public was concerned.

Tiffany didn't seem to be buying it. Dean was taller, but still had a youthful appearance, and Kerri was still fairly small. Before she could say anything, though, Kerri and Dean pulled out their ID cards. John and Tom had both insisted the kids get them. Tom had gotten them each real ones, while John had gotten the pair aliases.

"Wow," Tiffany smiled, handing back the cards. "I just turned seventeen, I never would have guessed you guys were in the same grade as me."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Dean smiled, taking back his card. "Guys grow when they're older, I think Kerri here is just screwed."

Tiffany laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, the teen taking a renewed interest in Dean. John cleared his throat, pushing his young son toward a scowling Kerri. "Is it alright if the younger kids ride with them?"

"Are they over ten?"

"Yes, they're both eleven."

"Then it's fine. If they were under ten they would need an adult."

"Ok, thank you, Tiffany."

"Oh, you're welcome." The teen smiled, handing a few cards to Tom. "So, Dean, are you staying here a while?" She asked coyly, leaning out of the booth.

"Actually." Kerri began, wrapping her arm around a stunned looking Dean. "He's promised to me. Our families are really old school."

"Oh, I didn't know people did that anymore."

"Yeah well, you know." Kerri shrugged, guiding Dean from the teenaged girl.

"Get off me." Dean pushed her away as they rounded the corner, meeting up with Sam and Evelyn. Kerri just smirked, taking a bag from Evelyn and searching its contents. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause your still jailbait, Winchester. Besides, she would have eaten you alive."

"Whatever." Dean grumbled, following the others to the side of the river. They would take the canoes several miles down stream, a shuttle bringing them back to the camp.

John was surprised by how many people were already surrounding the canoes. He and Tom ushered the kids away from the crowd, handing their tickets to one of the many workers milling around the boats.

"They need to be sixteen." The teen manning the boats eyed the six of them suspiciously when they requested the boats.

"We went through this with Tiffany. The older ones are sixteen, the kids are eleven."

"Sir," the boy made to respond but John cut him off.

"Are you saying I'm a liar. That I'd put my kids in danger for a stupid canoe?"

"Uh, no Sir." The boy backed up, stumbling as he pulled a few boats to the river's edge. "There's three pick up points downriver. One at six miles, one at twelve and the last at twenty. Enjoy your day." The boy walked as fast as he could toward another family.

"Way to be subtle, John." Tom shot John a look before making his way to the boats. "I think one of us should go with each of the little kids."

"We are not little." Sam and Evelyn said in unison, scowling at Tom.

"Besides, you two are so bossy you'd never let Sam or me row."

"Tom, it's just down a straight river. Plus it's wide enough that we can all stay next to each other."

"I really don't think nine and thirteen year olds should be in a boat alone." Tom growled under his breath, not wanting anyone to hear them.

"These are our kids we're talking about."

"Fine." Tom sighed, giving up the fight. John wanted the kids in boats together, they all needed to learn teamwork.

"Ev and Kerri, that boat." John pointed to a blue boat. "Dean and Sam, that one." John motioned to a green one, leaving a red one for he and Tom.

The kids climbed into their boats, picking up their oars as John and Tom pushed them from the bank. The current was minimal, but the canoes started heading downriver immediately.

"Still think that was a good idea?" Tom asked as he climbed into the last boat. John just shot him a look, pushing off the bank and jumping in behind the other hunter. He looked over to the kids, the pairs shouting back and forth to each other as their boats spun. Kerri and Evelyn were heading downriver like pros, but Dean and Sam were currently backwards. John sighed, he really hoped the boat pairing was a good idea.

6666666666666

"You gotta paddle the other way, Sammy." Dean ground out, trying to spin their canoe. He really didn't think this was gonna be that hard.

"I am." Sam shouted back, pushing the oar deeper in the water.

"Maybe you guys should change your name to lose-chester." Kerri called out. She and Evelyn had somehow managed to keep their boat in a straight line, though they were rocking more than he and Sam.

"I wouldn't boast yet, you've only been at it for ten minutes."

"At least we aren't backwards."

Dean scowled, turning his attention back to his own boat. "Stop rowing, Sammy."

"I said I was trying."

"No, I mean stop. I have an idea."

"Oh, ok." Sam pulled his oar out of the water, resting it against the side of the boat.

Dean got to his knees. He leaned over the side of the boat, putting the oar as deep into the water as he could. He held it straight in his arms, trying to use it as a rudder. The boat tipped violently to one side, Sammy nearly falling out before he grabbed the side. Dean was about to give up when their boat finally spun around.

"Ha, see, I knew we could do it." Dean shouted over at Kerri and Evelyn.

"Yeah? You guys nearly flipped over." Evelyn shouted back.

Dean rolled his eyes, he and Sam paddling a little harder when Evelyn and Kerri pulled their oars out of the water. They managed to get their boat within a few feet of the girls, the four finally able to talk without shouting.

"Where are Dad and Tom?" Sam asked, resting his oar on his knees.

Dean was impressed with the girls and his brother, they'd all figured it out pretty easily.

"Back there." Evelyn smirked, gesturing over her shoulder. Tom and John were behind them barking orders at each other, neither willing to listen to the other's directions. They were trying to row in a straight line, but it looked more like their boat was trying to stagger home drunk.

Dean looked around at the other people on the large river with them. Some were having just as much trouble as they were, and others were floating along side each other, chatting and passing things back and forth between the boats. Dean studied them, looking at their body positions, and their oars. The few who actually looked like they knew what they were doing were rowing ever now and again, holding their oars still in the water when they wanted to stop.

"Here, do this." Dean stated, mimicking the boaters he was watching. The other three followed his orders, their boats immediately slowing to a snail's pace.

"Cool, Captain Ahab." Sam smirked, looking at the scenery around their boats.

Dean had to admit, this wasn't half bad. They stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for their dads to catch up. Dean had contemplated going on without them, but he knew that would only lead to a fight. And Dean was getting sick of all the fighting.

"Nice of you to join us." Kerri spoke up when Dad and Tom finally made it to their boats.

"We're really not in the mood right now, Kerri." Tom answered exasperated.

"You guys wanna cookie?" Evelyn asked innocently, though Dean knew the brunette was picking on the hunters. Based on the looks they gave the little girl they knew it, too, but both still took the offered snacks.

"How far do you guys wanna go?" Tom asked, pulling a bottle of water from his pack.

"Do you wanna just see how we feel when we get near the pick up point?" Sam asked, putting his oar back in the water, rowing a little to keep their boats lined up. "The brochure in the store said there were signs about a mile before each stop saying how close you were."

"That sounds good to me." John answered.

Dean was amazed how into canoeing Sam was. The kid normally shied away from things he didn't know. But then, he'd probably read about four books on canoeing in Yellowstone, so Dean guessed Sammy was better prepared than the rest of them.

"Do we have to stay next to you two the whole time?" Dean ventured. He was enjoying himself, but he didn't think it would be nearly as much fun if they had to stay within two feet of their fathers.

"You four have to stay together. I want you within eye shot of me and Tom."

"Cool."

"Dean," John's stern voice made him turn. "No hot-dogging, no tricks. I want you four in the boats, not under them."

"Yes, Sir." Dean answered, putting his oar in the water. He pushed once with all his strength, forgetting Sam didn't have his oar in the water. The boat began to spin in the current. "Paddle, Sammy."

"I am. You know, you gotta warn me before you do that."

"Teamwork, boys." Dad called, though he was smirking.

"Yeah, boys, teamwork." Evelyn called as she and Kerri expertly paddled downriver next to them.

"Come on, Sammy, we're being beaten by a bunch of girls." Dean paddled again, the boat nearly spinning around again.

"Stop paddling so hard." Sam shouted back. "You're stronger than me."

"We gotta catch them."

"That's not gonna happen if we're backwards."

"Having trouble, boys?" Dean looked over to see his dad and Tom. The pair seemed to have finally gotten into a rhythm.

"No." Dean yelled back. He would not admit defeat. But really, this would be a whole lot easier if he could just take the reigns and do it himself. "Stop paddling, Sam."

"You just told me to start paddling."

"I'm just gonna do it. You sit tight."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean moved the paddle from side to side, the same way the other people on the river were doing it. But for some reason his boat was still turning sideways.

"You both have to row like that." Dean turned at the new voice. He was immediately on guard as a young couple rowed up to within a few feet of his boat. He looked over to his Dad. The hunters had slowed, coming up next to the boys and their new companions.

The other couple looked up to the second boat, the woman in front waving. "Hi, Tom. We caught a few extra fish if you need more."

Dean turned when he heard Tom grunt, Dad had smacked him in the back. "Caught them yourself my ass, I knew you were lying."

"It was still worth the look on your face."

The man in the back of the other boat turned his attention to Dean and Sam. "You guys both have to row. Switch sides, too. What's your name?" he motioned to Dean.

"Dean."

"Alright, Dean you row on the left, the other kid, row on the right."

Dean and Sam did as instructed, their boat evening out almost instantly. "Alright, do that twice then switch."

Again, Dean and Sam did as they were told. The thirteen year old smiled, they were now, finally, going downriver in a straight line. He looked around, ready to rub it in Kerri and Evelyn's faces. His heart nearly stopped when he scanned the river. "Where're the girls?"

The four adults dropped their conversation about fishing spots and techniques, all of them looking around the wide river— but Kerri and Evelyn were nowhere in sight. "They were a few meters ahead of you when we rowed up." The woman, began.

"I told them to stay close." Dad growled.

"They've never done this before, John." Tom answered, scanning the river for his girls.

"They knew how to stop though." Sam spoke up. His little brother was right, Kerri and Evelyn didn't have any trouble controlling their boat.

Dean almost dropped his oar a second later, the boat rocking and bucking as it picked up speed. The sides of the canyon seemed to be getting closer as their boat sped up and Dean instantly knew what was happening. The wide, slow river was narrowing, meaning the current was going to start picking up. They were a few feet ahead of the other two boats when the current grew, and that small gap was now widening by the second.

"Hang on, Sammy." Dean put his oar in the water, trying the stopping trick again. It apparently worked a whole lot better when the water was almost still.

"Dean." Sam yelled, grabbing the side of the boat and pushing his weight back, keeping them from tipping. "Would you calm down, you're acting like you're whitewater rafting."

"Sam, Ev and Kerri are stuck in this."

"Did you even bother reading the map? There's ten spots like this, the river widens again in half a mile."

"Oh. What if they panicked and flipped?"

"Like you almost did? Then you'd see their boat."

"Know it all." Dean grumbled, kicking his brother's back as they rowed. They spent more time trying to steer then actually rowing, but they managed to stay facing forward the entire ride. And, just as Sam had stated, after about ten minutes the river widened and slowed.

Dean finally caught sight of the girls, nearly doubling over in laughter at the sight. The girls were still in their boat, but they were currently snared in the branches of a tree. It looked like the large tree had fallen into the river, riding the current downstream. Kerri and Evelyn were fighting with the dead branches currently wrapped around their canoe. But as funny as it looked, Dean knew it was also dangerous.

"Did you see a bear?" Dean asked, slowing as they neared the girls.

"Shut up." Kerri shot back, leaning over the boat and pushing at the tree.

Dean's instincts took over and he nearly fell out of his own boat when Kerri tipped over the side of her's, her entire head and shoulders going under the water. Evelyn spun, grabbing her sister and pulling her back before the redhead's head was crushed between the tree trunk and the boat.

"What part of you thought that was a good idea?" Dean shouted when his heart finally stopped trying to beat out of his chest.

"I don't see you coming up with a better one. This thing's gonna wreck our boat."

"Hold on." Sam stated, digging through his backpack. He popped up with a rope a minute later. "I was hanging onto it incase Dean fell in a tree again."

"Smart ass."

"Here, tie it around a branch and Dean and I will pull. Your boat should slip off the trunk."

"Or we'll all flip over." Dean corrected, taking the coil of rope from his brother.

He tossed it to Kerri, the other teen catching it on the first try. She quickly tied it around one of the larger branches, taking care not to end up under the canoe again. Dean knew their fathers weren't far behind, and he prayed they didn't come around the bend during the rescue mission. Even Dean knew this wasn't one of Sam's better ideas.

"Alright, got it." Kerri yelled, giving the thumbs up. Evelyn shook her head, gripping both sides of the boat.

Dean took a deep breath, he and Sam both holding onto their end of the rope. "Ready?" Dean asked, Sam nodding in front of him. The teen counted to three, he and Sam both pulling as hard as they could, but physics was against them. Instead of the log staying put and Kerri and Evelyn's boat sliding off it, Sam and Dean didn't managed anything more than pulling themselves closer to the girls.

"I forgot we were floating, too." Sam answered sheepishly, he and Dean rowing backwards to get away from the hazard.

"Anyone else have a bright idea?" Evelyn asked, looking around her boat.

"If Dean and I weren't moving it would have worked." Sam defended.

"Hang on." Dean broke in before the two nine year olds started a shouting match. Dean leaned over Sam, the younger boy mumbled something beneath his breath as the boat rocked. He tied the rope they'd been holding to the front of their canoe before smacking Sam in the back of the head as he retook his seat.

"We're gonna row backwards, maybe that will get the tree to move."

Kerri just shrugged her shoulders, batting the tree again with her oar. Dean rolled his eyes, preparing himself as he asked Sam if he was ready. When his little brother nodded he yelled go, the two of them rowing backwards. Kerri nearly dropped her oar when their boat lurched forward, the tree they were stuck on sliding further back along the bottom of their canoe. The girls started pushing forward, Evelyn hanging over the front of their boat, rowing with all the strength she had. Slowly, they slid off the tree.

"Way to go, Dean and Sam." Kerri and Evelyn cheered as Dean climbed once more to the front of his boat. He untied the rope and let it go, not wanting to risk dragging the tree toward them— they could buy another rope.

"What are you four up to?" Tom called, their dads' canoe finally coming around the bend. John was pushing a smaller tree away from his boat, the hunters having been snagged the same as the girls.

"There was a landslide further up river a few days ago." The couple they'd met earlier yelled from the other side of the river. "There's lots of debris."

"Thanks for the head's up." Dean mumbled, smiling and waving to the couple as the passed by. Dean held back, he didn't want to spend the entire trip next to the annoying newcomers.

"Our heros." Evelyn called dramatically as she and Kerri got closer. The little girl leaned back as if she had fainted.

"Damn straight." Dean smirked, motioning for the other three to remain quiet about the whole tree thing as their dads drew closer. "Have fun in the rapids?"

"Tons, you guys ok?" John sighed, inspecting the kids' boats.

"Yeah, it was no sweat. Sammy read the map, he said there's a bunch of places like that."

"You feel like you can handle it?"

"Yeah, we got separated this time cause we weren't ready, now we know."

"Alright. Remember, stay in eyeshot. Have fun." John pushed the boys boat away, he and Tom rowing on a little further.

"Do you think they've been taken over by the body snatchers?" Evelyn asked, her pale eyes following their fathers' boat.

"Dad's dad used to take him fishing and canoeing a lot. I think this really makes him happy." Dean answered solemnly. He hadn't seen his father this happy and relaxed in a very long time.

"Oh." Evelyn answered, still watching their dads. "Ok."

"So, Sammy, you're our river guide. What's next?" Dean asked, wanting to break the tension. It wasn't often they thought about their Dads' lives before hunting— it was weird.

"Uh, it's calm like this for about five more miles or so, then it narrows again, a little more than last time. After that it's really wide, and there's a few coves we can stop in for lunch."

"Sounds good."

The next two hours passed in relative peace. They raced and played boat tag with their dads, even though Tom and John had no idea what they were actually doing. The second narrowing was much faster than the first, but they knew what to expect this time. There was still a lot of debris in the water, but they were able to maneuver around it with no problem. Dean had to admit, this was way more fun than he thought it was going to be. He was sure Sam and Evelyn would be complaining the entire time, sure their fathers would be barking orders, but none of that happened. Everyone just seemed to be at peace.

They had passed by the first drop off point an hour and a half into their trip, all six deciding they wanted to continue on. Dean wanted to go for the whole twenty, but they agreed to see how they felt at twelve. It was nearing two in the afternoon and Dean could hear not only his own stomach, but Sam's growling as well.

"Where are the coves?" He asked, waving to their dads. The girls were over talking to the two hunters, the pair following Tom and John over as best they could. As much as they were all enjoying themselves Dean could tell Evelyn was getting tired.

"There's a couple all around here." Sam answered as John's boat bumped theirs.

"What's up?" His dad asked.

"Sammy said there's some coves up here. I was thinking we could stop there and get something to eat and rest."

"Sounds like a plan. Plus the girls need some sunscreen, Kerri's already the same shade as her hair." Tom motioned to the girls. Sure enough their Irish genes were showing and Kerri was quickly turning red.

"Why're we stopping?" she asked, pulling up the sleeves of the large long-sleeved shirt Tom had brought along.

"We're gonna have lunch."

"Thank god." Evelyn sighed, sliding off her seat and laying in the bottom of the boat.

"We still have to get into the cove." Dean answered, getting little more than a grumbled from Evelyn.

"There's one right there." Sam pointed to a shaded area by the bank. It looked perfect. The water was still enough that they didn't have to paddle, and it was shaded enough that Kerri wouldn't continue to burn.

It took about five minutes, but all three boats made it to the cove with no problems. Sam pulled the wrapped sandwiches, apples, chips, candy and soda from the bags at his feet. Dean grabbed one of the sandwiches from him, biting into it. He was hungrier than he thought. They all stayed quiet as they ate. Dean was sitting in the bottom of the boat, leaning back against his seat, completely relaxed. If he could have he would have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Hold still, Ker." Tom's voice made Dean look up. He was applying sun lotion to Kerri's face and legs, though he knew it wouldn't do much good, now. Her arms were hidden beneath her father's shirt, but Dean could tell she was shivering.

"Maybe she's a vampire." Dean chided, leaning back down in his boat.

"Very funny, Dean." He heard Kerri answer.

"Why's Ev being so quiet all the sudden?"

"She's asleep."

"She is?" Dean looked up. Evelyn's dark brown hair was barely visible. "Sammy is, too," Dean motioned to his boat, his little brother laying across the bottom.

"Let's let them rest for a little longer, we'll head out at three." John stated lazily. Apparently full stomachs and gently rocking boats had gotten to all of them.

Dean looked down at his watch, it was twenty minutes past two. He sighed, leaning back down against his seat. This was paradise. He must have drifted off, too, because the next thing he knew his face was wet. He jumped up with a start, wiping his face as he whipped around. He would have fallen out of the boat had Sam not been there to grab him.

"Way to spaz out, Winchester." Kerri jibed, flicking more water at him with her oar. They had floated a little away from their dads, though they were still in the cove.

"That wasn't funny." Dean shook his shirt, trying in vein to dry it off.

"Trust me, it was."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, grabbing his own oar and flicking water at her.

"Knock it off, you guys. You're gonna get me wet." Evelyn complained, moving further away from Kerri.

"Oh boohoo." Dean smirked, flicking water at her, too.

"I said, knock it off." Evelyn growled, dipping her oar in the water, flicking up a bucket's worth of water at the boys.

"Jeez, Ev. Flood the boat why don't you." Sam shouted, dipping his oar in the water and doing the same. Evelyn ducked just in time, Kerri getting the full blast.

"Sam!" She yelled, pushing her oar in deep, sending a wave of water at the brothers. Their boats were drifting closer and closer together as they fought, letting them splash each other more and more.

There was already an inch or so of water in the boys' boat when they launched a joint attack. Both he and Sam dipped their oars in the water, intent on flooding the girls' boat— but they tipped their weight a little too much. Before Dean could even register what was going on the boat flipped sending he and Sammy into the water. Instinct took over and Dean reached out to break his fall, catching the lip of the girls' boat. Kerri and Evelyn were also leaning too much to the side and before either even yelled they were thrown into the water.

Dean push his way to the surface, the water in the cove a lot deeper than he had thought. He came up next to his canoe, searching the water frantically. "Guys!"

"They're fine." Dad's voice answered, the hunter pushing the girls' boat away from Dean. The other three were pushing the boys' boat to the edge of the river. "Way to go, Dean."

"It wasn't just me." Dean shook his head, swimming around and gathering their packs, amazed the things were still floating. He tossed the sodden bags into his father's canoe before grabbing the side of the girls' boat and swimming to shore.

"I gave you all one rule, don't fall out."

"But look how far we made it."

Both hunters just shook their heads, tossing each other a look before rowing past Dean and toward the banks of the river. Once they could put their feet on solid ground the kids had no trouble flipping the boats over. They scrambled inside, John and Tom tossing them their oars and bags.

"Thanks for the help." Kerri grumbled, shaking out her hat before pulling it back over her short hair.

"It's not our fault you fell in. We weren't about to get soaked."

"Thanks. Jeez, I'm freezing." Kerri pulled her wet shirt closer, shivering a little as she took her spot in at the back of her boat.

"You'll warm up in the sun." Tom answered, point their boat in the direction of the river. "It's only a couple more miles, we'll jump off at the twelve mile mark."

Dean shook his wet shirt, his soaking clothes suddenly very uncomfortable. He had wanted to go the entire twenty miles when they had set out, but now, twelve seemed like a much better number. His arms were aching from all the rowing, his muscles not used to the movement. All he wanted at that moment was dry clothes and a warm campfire.

66666666666666

John was thankful the canoe trip was finally over. It was more fun and far more relaxing then he thought it would be. Even the kids' stunt hadn't dampened it. He took great pleasure in joining everyone on their shuttle back, asking the kids if it had rained. The four didn't seem to think it was all that funny, but to the rest of them it was a riot.

The three mile hike back from the rental shack to their camp, that was decidedly less fun. Evelyn had fallen asleep, Tom being forced to carry the growing girl. Kerri was shivering violently from both her sunburn and wet clothes and was therefor walking considerable slower than the rest of them. Dean had decided to stay back with her, leaving John to walk with a tired and irritated Sam. Three miles had never seemed so long.

When their camp finally came into view John was ready to jump for joy. The kids all vanished into their tents without a word, changing and dropping off to sleep almost instantly. Hell, even Dean fell asleep. But all the sun and rowing had taken a lot out of them. John set about rebuilding the fire as Tom cleaned and prepared the fish. They still had another day of this?

"I've been thinking." John began after a few minutes, watching the fire grow. "I don't think we need a full third day."

"I don't think the kids would survive a full third day. So far Dean's ended up in a tree, Kerri's been burned and all four fell in a river."

John smiled, it was definitely one of those weekends.

It was after eight by the time they'd managed to get dinner together. John had munched on what was left of their breakfast as the smell of freshly cooked fish filled the campsite. He was amazed the kids were still sleeping, but he guessed they needed it. He just hoped they wouldn't be awake until all hours of the night.

"Ready?" John asked, looking over to Tom.

"Yeah, might as well get them up."

John headed over to the boys' tent, knowing it was safer to wake Dean and Sam than it was Kerri and Evelyn. He nudged Dean's foot, not the least bit surprised when the young boy popped up. "What's wrong?" Dean asked groggily.

"Nothing. Dinner's ready."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, sport. Get Sammy up, Tom's getting the girls."

"Yeah, ok." Dean answered, still half asleep.

John heard Dean call out his little brother's name as he made his way back to the fire. Sam mumbled something back John couldn't make out. Tom was having a harder time getting his girls up, but after a lot of grumbling Evelyn and Kerri finally came out of their tent. They looked worse for wear, their hair tussled, bags under their eyes. Kerri had her hoodie wrapped around her, the poor kid looked miserable.

Dean and Sam joined them a few minutes later. Dean looked much more awake, but Sam was still doing a zombie impersonation. The kids all sat quietly on logs around the campfire, coming around a little more when they were given their dinners. They ate in silence, sipping on sodas around the fire.

"That's actually not too bad." Dean spoke up after finishing his plate. It was then John realized that neither of his boys had ever had fish. Sure they'd had fish sticks and tuna salad, but John didn't think that counted. It just wasn't something they could normally afford.

"See, I told you catching dinner wasn't a bad thing."

"Well, it wasn't actually caught."

"Technically it was." Sam chimed in, "just not by Dad and Tom."

"Thanks for the reminder, Sammy." John shot back, getting a shrug from his son in return.

They all sat in silence for another few minutes, the girls finishing off their dinners. "You know." Dean spoke up, poking the fire with a stick. "Smores would be perfect right about now."

"And what about us catching what we eat?" John reprimanded. He wanted his boys to have some form of survival skills. "Where exactly did you catch a smore?"

"It was intense," Dean answered, sitting up a little straighter. "The marshmallows came easy, didn't put up much of a fight. But by the time I got to the graham crackers they knew what was was going on, they put up a pretty mean fight. The chocolate, I don't even wanna start with that one—."

"I get the picture. Did you happen to wrestle some roasting sticks in your travels?"

"Not yet." Dean smiled. John guessed his son had bough the smores when they were off hiking the day before.

"Alright, take the flashlights and head out. Stay close, though, I'll get the fire going a bit more."

"Awesome. Come on, guys." Dean and the rest of the kids were on their feet in seconds. John watched as their flashlights bounced through the darkness around their camp, their voices floating to him on the warm summer air. John sighed, it was perfect.

"I wanna get some pictures." Tom stated after a few minutes, his eyes locked on the kids.

"You and the pictures." John sighed.

John Winchester had not taken a picture of his family since the night his wife died. He wanted to, but he never seemed to find the time. Tom, on the other hand, never left home without the camera. As much as John picked on the other hunter for his hobby, he was grateful.

His boys wouldn't be boys forever, and the snapshots Tom took were the only things he had to remember the good times, the normal times. All that stuck in John's memories were the mistakes, the missed chances. But the pictures Tom took captured a different side of life, a safer side of life, and John alway held a few prints in his journal. When life became too hard, when the memories became too harsh, when the hunt became too bloody John would always turn to the front of his journal and look at his boys— and remember what it was he was fighting for.


End file.
